Glee Perfect
by BrunetteKlaineLover
Summary: Rachel and Kurt didn't make it into NYADA, so they decide to go to Barden University instead. Guess what- the rest of the glee club is joining them. The former New Directions decide to join the glee club- but are unaware that they are gender based. What happens when Bumper and Aubrey make they final calls? Who will get in? Well, it's not over until Fat Amy sings!


**Hey! I usually write glee stories, but but I recently watched Pitch Perfect a d absolutely fell in love with it, so expect more Pitch Perfect stories. Well enjoy and comment what you think! **

Chapter 1: Arrivals

Rachel's POV  
I still don't understand how Kurt and I didn't get into NYADA. Now I'm stuck going to some college called Barden University. My dads both went there and they claim that it has a great music program. While they were driving Kurt and I, they would not shut up about these so called "Trouble Makers" or something. Kurt seemed really intrigued, but I know that being in glee club will bring us right back down to the bottom. And just to make everything better, everyone in the graduating New Directions is joining us. I feel like a high school drop out. And to top it all off, Santana is my roommate. Although, Mercedes, Kurt, and Finn will make Barden a lot more tolerable.

Kurt's POV  
Even though I didn't get into NYADA, I am extremely excited for going to Barden. On the way here, Rachel's dads were talking about a glee club they were in when they went to Barden. I was really scared of everything changing, but I guess now we can all be together. Wait... did they something about it being an all guys group? Nah, I'm sure it's changed since they went.

Aubrey's POV  
"Chloe, what are we going to do!" Chloe just stared at the ground. She doesn't have the star quality that I do, but she is still my best friend, and very talented. I would know, being that I am even more so talented. I really hope people will be interested to join the Bella's. this is my last year to go to ICCA's. I- I mean we-will be victorious. Chloe says we should take good singers, but I think looking the part is even more significant than having a good voice. But, I guess we can give... others a fair chance too. Oh.. Here is our first intrigued customer. "Hi, what is your name?" I said with my biggest smile and cheeriest voice. "Um, Fat Amy." She replied. Oka- wait, what? Who calls themselves Fat Amy? That's like a self esteem lowering technique, right? Well, maybe she just takes pride in being 'Fat Amy'. "You call yourself Fat Amy?" I asked, still dumbfounded. "Yeah," 'Fat Amy' said as though it were a completely normal thing, "so twig bitches like you don't say it behind my back." oh... That strangely makes sense. "Well, Fat Amy, can you sing and match pitch?" Chloe asked awkwardly. "Try me." "Okay." Well, Amy was actually pretty good. "I also do modern dance, olden dance, and a bit of mermaid dancing." she then got on the floor and mimicked a mermaid... horribly.. "Its a lot of floor work." "I see that!" Fat Amy is definitely very funny and approachable, so she may give us the upper hand at ICCA'S. She will definitely get in.. if no one with a better body auditions...no, she is really good, I'll keep a tab on her. Maybe some cardio... "See you at auditions, Fat Amy!"

Beca's POV  
Okay then. A rape whistle and acapella clubs. Wh-just-what? This is crazy. I should be in L.A., with a record deal, and paying my dues! My dad is going to regret this. Well, I guess I'll just have to do this. Wait, does that say DJ's! Huh, yes! Right as I was about to introduce myself, a rather heavy blonde girl appeared next to me. "Yeah, DJ's!" she seemed nice enough. "Deaf Jews" she said as she read the board. "Wiki Wiki Wha?!" She was also very funny. The so called DJ's said some Jewish word or whatever, and the blonde replied as if she had never heard it before. "Not a lot of Jewish people where you're from, huh?" I asked. "No. But there are lots of fat people back in Tasmania. We love sausages, we just shove them in our mouthes like nom nom nom nom.. and I just realized that sounded very wrong. Hey, are you gonna audition for the Barden Bellas? I just showed them what my sexy fat ass can do, and I have a feeling that I'm a shoe in. But then again, they do seem pretty bitchy, so now I'm thinking maybe, better not, ya know what I mean?" "Umm sure. I don't really think I'm an acapella person though. It's pretty much like a glee club right? And the glee club kids were the kids we all threw slushies at. So, yeah, I think I better not. Nice to meet you though!" Okay, that didn't sound like me at all. But there was something about this girl that made me like her. "You too!" "I'm Beca." "Fat Amy is the name!" "Okay.. See you around.. Fat Amy!" Umm okay.. That was kinda awkward. Well, I guess that counts as trying enough for a whole week.

Jesse's POV  
One word. Benji. Another word... Actually, a few words. My roommate is a star wars obsessed close up magician freak! But I'm a pretty laid back guy, so I think I can roll with this. Plus, Benji can be fun once you get to know him! I feel bad for him that he kinda embarrassed himself in front of this Bumper guy. Now that I know him though, I can call him my friend. He might not have many, like me. So yeah, Benji and I are gonna be the awesomest friends ever. I owe it to him. Anyways.. I mean, I like music, but I'm still not sure if I'm a good enough singer. You see, I want to score and soundtrack movies. I'm kind of a movie (I wouldn't say nerd) but maybe enthusiast. I like movies, okay? I don't think that makes me a nerd ... like everyone in high school said. Just because I dressed up like harry potter and carried around a replica of the prop wand and learned parsle tongue and may or may not have shouted out the spells while waving my wand... that does not mean I can't be cool too. I like the Breakfast Club. That is a pretty hip movie. Anyways, setting my movie loving aside, I think Barden will be a fresh start for me. Ya know what? I think I will audition for the Treble Makers with Benji. The worst they can say is no, right? Well, time to start practicing.

Benji's POV  
I think everything went really well with Bumper earlier! He said hard pass, so that probably means he wants to play toss later. And my roommate Jesse is a pretty cool dude. He seems really interested in my magic tricks. Oh yeah, I am super into close up magic. And Star Wars. And being a Treble Maker. Ever since my freshman year of high school, when I saw the Treble Makers perform for the first time, I have dreamed for my time to come. This is Benji's moment. After all the tormenting I went through in middle school and high school, I have come this far to become a Treble Maker. If I get in, it will make up for all the wedgies, wet willies, black eyes, lawn furniture nailed to the roof of my house...everything bad that has ever happened to me. I mean, I have a super good friend already, and we can audition together and make even more friends in the Treble Makers. Yayyyyyy!

Kurt's POV  
"Hey Rachel, who is your roomie?" I asked. I wanted to cheer her up. I mean, sure, I was bummed about not getting into NYADA, but this is COLLEGE! This is the place where everyone is cool and chill and... Gah! I'm just very excited. But Rachel is acting like all of the color has been sucked out of the world. I mean, she is really down. And her wardrobe choice looks like we've been shot back to our freshman days. I guess she is trying to hold on to her youth. But really, how many big stars have actually gone to a performing arts academy? No very many. It's the talent, and I know that I have got more than enough to get me to Broadway without Carmen Tibideaux. She finally answered, "Santana." "Oh.." "Yeah, oh! You are acting like everything is so amazing! We are walking around this activity fair and you have stopped at every station so far and had a fifteen minute chat at least with all of the group coordinators, and it doesn't cross your mind for a minute to be sympathetic about my crushed dreams!" How can she say this to me! She is such a self obsessed bitch. "Rachel, just because you didn't get accepted to NYADA doesn't mean you are the only person in the world! I didn't get in, Finn didn't get into Inside the Actors Studio, Santana didn't get into KU, and Mercedes didn't get her record deal! But, we are looking on the bright side! But no, Ms. Rachel Berry has to be the self obsessed bitch that she is, because it helps to be a stubborn ass when something goes wrong! We are all EXCITED Rachel, and you are DAMPENING our ENTHUSIASM because making us miserable will make you feel better. I know you Rachel, and this Rachel is not my best friend, this is high school freshman Rachel on damn STEROIDS!" I was really yelling and unlike in high school, no one stopped to watch. I just really hope Rachel doesn't do this to Santana, or else she will go all Lima heights and get arrested. Well, Rachel hasn't ruined my day yet, so I am going to call Cedes and continue my activity fair crawl. This is amazing!

** Okay! I hope you liked this chapter. Review to tell me if you think I should keep going, cuz I think it is a really good idea. If you want anything to happen, tell me in reviews. I'm not gonna update until I get at least one review, so take the time to tell me what you think. Constructive criticism or praise, just no flames. Also I was thinking about a Fat Amy story, so if you have any ideas for that, don't be shy and tell me, I will try my best to make it happen! ****Thanks. **

** ~BrunetteKlaineLover **


End file.
